René García
México |estado = activo }} René García nacido el 12 de marzo de 1970, es un actor de doblaje mexicano que ha laborado para diversas empresas y distintos trabajos en el medio del doblaje, es mayormente conocido a partir de su incursión en el doblaje del anime, siendo la voz de Hyoga en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, y la voz de Vegeta de Dragon Ball Z, lo cual le ha dado reconocimiento junto con otros actores de sus trabajos principalmente entre los jóvenes otakus, otros papeles por los que también es conocido son Stewie en Padre de Familia, Hermes en Futurama y Hanamichi Sakuragi en Slam Dunk. También es conocido por ser el actor que dobla a Ben Affleck, Keanu Reeves y últimamente a John Travolta en Latinoamérica. thumb|250px|right Doblaje Anime *Dragon Ball Z - Vegeta / Vegetto (Con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball GT - Vegeta / Gogeta (Con Mario Castañeda) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco - Cisne Hyōga / Cisne Negro / Kiki (hasta inicio Poseidón) *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Santuario (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Infierno (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Hades Elíseos (Versión de DVD) - Cisne Hyōga *Slam Dunk - Hanamichi Sakuragi *Naruto - Kisame Hoshigaki *Lost Universe - Kane Blueriver *Zatch Bell - Galliont *Hajime no Ippo - Takuma Saeki *Sailor Moon - Jedite *Sailor Moon R - Rubeus *Sailor Moon S - Ned / Botánico *Shinzo - Mushra(forma adulta)/Mushrambo *Captain Tsubasa Road to 2002 - Armand Callahan *Submarine 99 - Gorou Oki *Miki, la luchadora de ramen - Kankuro Nishiyama *Dr. Slump - Máquina del tiempo Series Animadas *Padre de Familia - Stewie (temporadas 1 y 2) *Futurama - Hermes *X-Men - Warren Wortington III/Arcángel / Pietro Maximoff/Quicksilver *Los Simpson - Paul Mc Cartney / Artie Ziff / Garth Motherloving *Beavis & Butt-Head - Butt-Head *Jim Lee's Wild C.A.T.S - Reno Bryce / Warblade *Aladdin - Mecanic *Las Tortugas Ninja serie 2003 - Casey Jones *Alberto dice: La Sabia Naturaleza - Matt Marden *Momia y Niñera - Julius *Las Locuras de Andy - Craig *Sonic Underground - Bartleby *Generador Rex - jacob Películas Ben Affleck *A él no le gustas tanto (2009) - Neil Jones *La última carta (2007) - Jack Dupree *Sobreviviendo a la Navidad (2004) - Drew Latham *Padre soltero (2004) - Ollie Trinke *Daredevil (2003) - Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Pearl Harbor (2001) - Cap. Rafe McCawley *Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) - Holden *Un vuelco del corazón (2000) - Buddy Amaral *Ambición peligrosa (2000) - Jim Young *Doble traición (1999) - Rudy Duncan *Un giro del destino (1999) - John Newland *Armageddon (1998) - AJ Frost *Fantasmas (1998) - Sheriff Hamond Keanu Reeves *El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) - Klatuu *La casa del lago (2006) - Alex Wyler *Constantine (2005) - John Constantine *Matrix revoluciones (2003) - Neo *El reto (2001) - Connor O'Neill *Feeling Minnesota (1996) - Jaks Clayton *Un paseo por las nubes (1995) - Paul Sutton *Johnny Mnemonic (1995) - Johnny Mnemonic *Máxima velocidad (1994) - Jack Traven John Travolta *Papás a la fuerza (2009) - Charlie *Bolt (2008) - Bolt (Trailer) *Hairspray (2007) - Edna Turnblad *Rebeldes con causa (2007) - Woody Stevens *Amores asesinos (2006) - Elmer C. Robinson *Tómalo con calma (2005) - Chili Palmer *Brigada 49 (2004) - Mike Kennedy *Fenómeno (1996) - George Malley Paul Giamatti *John Adams - John Adams (2008) *Disparenle: La Huida - Hertz (2007) *Cinderella Man - Joe Gould (2005) *Doctor Dolittle - Blaine (1998) [[Paul Rudd|'Paul Rudd']] *Te amo, brother (2009) - Peter Klaven *El periodista (2004) - Brian Fantana *El objeto de mi afecto (1998) - George Hanson Jackie Chan *Rush Hour: Una pareja explosiva - Detective Lee *Rush Hour 2 - Detective Lee *Rush Hour 3 - Detective Lee Neal McDonough *88 minutos - John Forster *Con la frente en alto - Jay Hamilton [[Christian Slater|'Christian Slater']] *Código: Flecha Rota - Riley Hale *La isla maldita - J.D. Reston Sam Rockwell *Guía del viajero intergaláctico - Zaphod Beeblebrox *Confesiones de una mente peligrosa - Chuck Barris Chris O'Donnell *Batman eternamente - Dick Grayson/Robin *Batman y Robin - Dick Grayson/Robin Tom Cruise *Magnolia - Frank T.J. Mackey *Colateral - Vincent Patrick Wilson *Vecinos en la mira - Chris Mattson *Hard Candy: Niña Mala - Jeff Kohlver Sam Rockwell *Están todos bien - Robert Goode *Guía del viajero intergaláctico - Zaphod Beeblebrox Tom Hollander *Piratas del Caribe: El cofre de la muerte - Lord Cutler Beckett *Piratas del Caribe: En el fin del mundo - Lord Cutler Beckett Otros Roles *(500) Días con ella - Tom Hanson (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) *Plan B - Stan (Alex O'Loughlin) *Sherlock Holmes - Lord Coward *Inside Man - Dalton Russell *Soy espía - Alex Scott *Días de gloria - Coronel Robert Gould Shaw *Mi novia Polly - Ruben Feffer (Ben Stiller) *Ladrones de medio pelo - David (Hugh Grant) *Espíritu salvaje - John Grady *Si te casas... te mato - Kevin Fields (Michael Vartan) *My own private Idaho - Mike Waters *Running on empty - Danny Pope/Michael Manfield *Ciudad en tinieblas - Dr. Daniel Schreber *Misión a Marte - Woody Blake (Tim Robbins) *Horas de angustia - Peter McCabe *Quiz Show: El dilema - Charles Van Doren (Ralph Fiennes) *Rollerball - Jonathan Cross *Oscar y Lucinda - Oscar Hopkins *The Wedding Singer - Robbie (Adam Sandler) *Historia americana X - Derek Vinyard (Edward Norton) *Olvídate de París - Mickey *Restauración - Oscar Hopkins *La casa de los espíritus - Pedro Tercero García (Antonio Banderas) *La célula - Peter Novak (Vince Vaughn) *Art Heist Golpe maestro - Bruce Walker (William Baldwin) *Panic Room - Junior (Jared Leto) *El juego del miedo - Adam Faulkner (Leigh Whannell) *El hijo de Chucky - Chucky *La morada inteligente - Nick Cooper (Kevin Kilner) (1999) *Blade Trinity - Hannibal King (Ryan Reynolds) Películas de Anime *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la Reencarción de Ellis la Diosa de la Guerra - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (redoblaje) - Cisne Hyōga *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer - Cisne Hyōga / Aioria de Leo *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo - Cisne Hyōga *Dragon Ball Z: Los Guerreros más Poderosos - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Pelea de los 3 Saiyajin - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia corre Peligro - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: La Fusión de Gokū y Vegeta - Vegeta / Gogeta (con Mario Castañeda) *Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón - Vegeta *Dragon Ball Z: Goku y sus amigos regresan - Vegeta *Sailor Moon S: La Película - Kakeru *Ghost in the Shell - Técnico seccion 9 Películas Animadas *El Zapatero Mágico - Tack *Un Crimen Inconfesable - Walter *Madagascar - Voz en jaula *Sinbad - Jin *Shrek 2 - Simon el juez (especial Far far away idol) Series de TV *Castle - Richard Castle (Nathan Fillion) *Persons Unknown- Joe *V- Ryan *NCIS: Los Ángeles- Callen (Chris O'Donnell *Alias - Michael Vaughn (Michael Vartan) *El séptimo cielo - Chandler Hampton (Jeremy London) *La Última Frontera - Chris *Ranger de Texas - Trivette *Melrose Place - Michael Mancini *El Cuervo - Raven *Supernatural (Unfabulous) - Jeff Singer *Cada quien su vida - Dennis Finch (David Spade) *Zack y Cody: Gemelos a Bordo - Stephan *La vida sigue su curso - Jesee *Ultraman Tiga - Ultraman *Emergencias urbanas - Maurice "Bosco" Boscorelli *Smallville - Wade Mahaney / Dominic Senatori / Lucas Luthor / Dr. William McBride *Not Going Out - Lee *Esposas Desesperadas - Gary Grantham *Dex/Masked Rider - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Misterios sin resolver - Voces varias Videojuegos *Alan Wake - Alan Wake *Fable II - El bardo, nigromantes, voces varias Telenovelas Brasileñas Caco Ciocler *Chocolate con Pimienta - Miguel *América - Eddie *Páginas de la Vida - Renato *Dos Caras - Claudio Marcos Palmeira *Los Hermanos Coraje - João Coraje *Puerto de los Milagros - Guma *Celebridad - Fernando Amorim Otros *Isaura la Esclava - Dr. Diego (Lugui Palhares) *Terra Esperanza - Mauricio (Ranieri Gonzalez) *Bellísima - Freddy Schneider (Guilherme Weber) *El Sabor de la Pasión - Luis Felipe (Claudio Lins) Teatro *1974: Debut en la Compañía "Mundo de las Maravillas", Obra: "EL ZAPATERO REMENDON". Compañía. "Mundo de las Maravillas". Obras: PULGARCITO, PETER PAN, PINOCHO,EL PRINCIPE FELIZ, CAPERUCITA ROJA,ETC. Personajes: Pulgarcito, Miguel, Ratoncillo gris, Pepe Grillo, Conejo Tambor, etc. *1978: Compañía. Teatro Fantástico, Personaje: Pinocho *1979: Obra. "EXILIADOS" de James Joyce, Personaje: Archie, Premio: Otorgado por la Asociación Mexicana de Criticos de Teatro y Periódico "El Fígaro" por MEJOR ACTUACION INFANTIL. Obras "CUANDO TODOS LOS NIÑOS DEL MUNDO", "HISTORIA DE UN CERILLO", Ciclo de comedias musicales por el "Año Internacional del niño". *1980 - 1983: Obras. "QUE BONITA PELOTA ES EL MUNDO", "EL FABRICANTE DE SUEÑOS", "BLANCA NIEVES", "PINOCHO", Personajes: Beto, Hans Christian Andersen, Lunes 1, Pinocho. Obras. Temporada de ZARZUELA Y OPERETAS en el TEATRO DE LA CIUDAD. Invitada especial María Conesa. Obra. "HANSEL Y GRETEL", En el Poliforum Cultural Siqueiros, Personaje: Hansel. *1985 - 1987: Asistencia de dirección, Compañía: Carrusel Infantil *1986: Obras. "EL GATO CON BOTAS", "DON JUANITO TENORIO", "EL MAGO DE OZ", Compañía: Carrusel Infantil, Obra. "COLEGIALA", Teatro Libanes *1987: Obra: "ALADINO Y LA LAMPARA MARAVILLOSA", *1989: Obra "ROMEO Y JULIETA" En el Claustro del Centro Cultural Helenico, Personaje: Abraham. Obra. "LAS DIABLURAS DE JORONGORO". Dirección, actuación y libreto. Obra "JUICIO A TRES BRUJAS ENAMORADAS EN ZACATECAS EN EL SIGLO XVI" En la Pinacoteca Nacional. Dirección,actuación y libreto. Obras. "7 LEYENDAS COLONIALES" En el ciclo "LITERATURA COLONIAL V CENTENARIO", Dirección, adaptación *1991: Obra "EL MAL DE DISTANCIA" (Comedia dell´Arte), Personajes: Brighella, Pantalone *1993: Obra. "CHIN CHUN CHAN Y LAS MUSAS DEL PAIS". Companía: Compañía Nacional de Teatro *1994: Dirección: "LOS CABALLEROS DEL ZODIACO" En el Teatro Blanquita *1996: Obra. "LOS AMIGOS Ó LA PROLIFERACIÓN" De Antonio Gonzales Caballero *1999: Dirección: "COMEDIA DELL´ARTE" Para el Instituto de Cultura de la Ciudad de México en el ciclo "Teatro en Atril" *2000: Obra. "LA LLORONA" Televisión Series *Érase que se era (1979) *Rehilete - Conductor (1981) *La Semilla de la Vida *Temas de Primaria *Sale y Vale (1983) *Telegana (1994) *Humorito Corazón (1997) *Gritos de muerte y libertad (2010) Telenovelas *Los Ricos también Lloran - Billetero (1980) *El Hogar que yo Robé - Carlitos (1980) Publicidad *Banobras *Kilométrico *Yakult *Kentucky Fried Chicken *Quesabritas *Adams *La Lechera Chiquita *Alcohólicos Anónimos (1985) *Proyecto Camina (1987) *No hagas Olas (1989) *Di no alas Drogas (1991) *Vía Crucis (1993) *Navidad para Televisa (2001) *Contra-Adicciones *Tecate Radio Locución *Programa. La Hora Nacional Infantil (1979) *Programa. La Hora Nacional (1980) *Programa. El Taller de las Sorpresas - Beto (1981) *Programa. El Maravilloso Mundo de Barbie - Ken (1991) *Men's Health (institucional) (1991) *Chocolate Abuelita (institucional) (2001) Radionovelas *Amarga Cuidad X.E.W. - Francisco Curiosidades *Es hijo de un legendario actor: René Azcoitia. *Su voz aparece en el juego de xbox 360 "Perfect Dark Zero", como uno de los maleantes. *'René García' tiene una aparición en un comercial de la cerveza Tecate cuando sale el lema "Por los que no tapan la pasta de dientes". Enlaces Externos *Blog de René García Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje